A Pirates Life
by EvieG
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but this is taking place a few years after the King of Albion has defeated the darkness. When two young female pirates come knocking on his door, talking about another pirate coming to over through the King and take the Kingdom for himself. As Albion prepares for the attack, some bonds are made, old friends reunited and a terrible secret is let out!


**Hello this was my first Fan Fiction I wrote. I have already wrote some of the chapters and will be hoping to get them on soon. There's still a lot of improving I need to do, and things but I hope you enjoy :) Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**This is based a few years after the darkness was defeated, and two young female Pirates are asking for help from the King of Albion. **

Chapter 1.

The sun rose high above the factories, it disappeared for a few moments from the polluting clouds, that raised from the tall towers. A huge boat, with white sails and a mermaid carved into the wood on the front part of the ship came closer to Bowerstone. A name plack was on the side of the ship, The Pack. The Pack stopped at the docks, and two young females came off.

They were both slender and tall. One was slightly taller than the other, she had long red hair and when the sun shined on it, and a slight breeze moved it, her hair looked like dancing flames. Her lips curved into a smile as she turned to her companion. Her dark brown eyes locked with hers. The other female had very long brown hair that was pushed to one side revealing her earrings, along her ear. Their outfits made them look very bustier, and a lot of flesh was showing.

A shout came from the boat. "See ya there Cap!" The red haired women turned back and replied. "See ya Red!"

Cap and her companion walked through the centre of Bowerstone Industrial and headed toward the Castle. While Cap and the other female were marvelling Bowerstone City, a familiar voice shouted across the crowds. "Ivy! Ivy! Ingrid! Stop! Cricky you two walk quick." A slender blond man strode toward them. Ivy smiled and through her arms around him. "Ben Finn. I haven't seen you for years." He smiled

"Back at ya! You haven't changed a bit." Ivy giggled, Ingrid hugged Ben as well.

"Ben can you give us directions to the castle?" Ingrid asked. Ben smirked.

"I'm just heading there right now. If you would like to join me? And I hope you don't mind me asking but why are two pirates heading for the castle?"

Ivy looked around wearily. "It's a long story."

The two girls knew Ben very well, though Ingrid knew him a lot better, then Ivy. Ivy was aware of the relationship between the two of them and she couldn't careless, but Ivy knew Ben was a player and would end up hurting Ingrid. But that was all over many years ago.

The three of them, hadn't seen each other for years, but they talked like they had only spent a day apart. Ben had heard the stories of Ivy and Ingrid and their crew, Ben didn't believe them as they were probably silly stories to scare children before bed, so he didn't dwell on the matter any longer. He wanted to hear about their adventures and the two girls wanted to know about his.

Ingrid was astounded by the fact that Ben had fought at the Kings side a few years ago against the darkness, and the pair were still friends today. The last time Ingrid had seen Ben was their last night of true passion, but she tried to shove that memory away, as they both had moved on.

The three walked through the giant gates and into the front yard there were many nicely dressed men and women, surrounding the area. As the two girls walked past, Ingrid couldn't help but notice that, the noblemen and women had stopped whatever they were doing, to watch the two female pirates walk towards the castle. Ivy didn't pay any attention she didn't care for what other people thought of her.

Ingrid locked gaze with a noblewoman, she just simply gave her dead eyes and Ingrid grinned, than looked the women up and down with disgust and slowly lifted her coat up to reveal a gun, the noblewomen gasped, and lifted a gloved hand to her mouth. Ingrid chuckled to herself at this stupid woman.

The Posh Twat! Ingrid thought to herself. She never really liked "Posh" or "Rich" people, it had nothing to do with her upbringing she just simply didn't like them.

They walked into the entrance of the castle; there was many servants scuttling around like little busy ants, but one man. He strode up to them, he was obviously the butler. He bowed and said. "The King, Miss Page, Mr Timmins and Mr Reaver, are in the throne room, Mr Finn."

That name! Ivy knew she had heard that name before! Reaver. She remembered her granddad telling her the stories of the pirate king, named Reaver, as a child. But it can't be the same man, as her granddad got the stories from his dad who had lived in Bloodstone, so the stories could be up to a hundred years old. She thought. This man had inspired her to go to sea; she marvelled him as a child and his adventures. As most girls played princess at a young age, Ivy was always having the same adventures as Reaver fighting pirates and stealing treasure (but she never heard of the wild parties and orgies, until she was a lot older, which of course impressed her even more!) Ivy had never met the man only heard the stories and rumours from other pirates about him and she was rather looking forward to see him for the very first time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable or some of the characters. **


End file.
